walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Connor (Comic Series)
Connor is a character first encountered in Issue 99 of The Walking Dead and is a member of The Saviors. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Connor's life before or as the apocalypse began. Post-Apocalypse The Saviors Connor is a member of The Saviors. His first appearance is in Issue 99, where he and two other Saviors had been posted at one of the various locations outside of the Alexandria Safe-Zone to watch the community and its movements in Issue 99. Connor spotted Rick and his small group's departure to the Hilltop Colony following Abraham's death, and soon after called for the rest of The Saviors in the area for an attack on the Alexandria Safe-Zone at dawn. Connor's volatile nature is rejected by his two comrades; one expresses disdain at Connor's profanity and the other decides to go to join the furthest group led by a Savior named Paul just to get away from him in the beginning of Issue 100. Connor's rally is heeded as Andrea reports The Saviors' attack on the community when Rick returns from his confrontation with Negan, though they were repelled and the majority of the attackers were killed. His fate was undetermined in the aftermath in Issue 101. Soon after Kal left the Hilltop Colony, he sent a flare to contact the Saviors. Jesus showed up on horse and successfully convinced Kal not to betray the plan to attack the Saviors' home base and take down Negan. Connor is the Savior that lead the group that answered the call. Paul stopped the revelation of the plan by telling Connor their next payment of supplies might be a little low. This infuriated Connor, who subsequently punched Paul in the gut and left with his group in Issue 110. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Connor has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Relationships Negan Connor seems to be one of Negan's top lieutenants and a strict follower of Negan. Paul Monroe It is revealed the two have met before and that neither of them care very much for each other. The latter punching the other in the stomach after being told that supplies would be "low" on their next pay. Kal Kal was shown to be very intimidated by Connor and his group as they arrived after being signaled to meet by him. It can be implied that they have a poor relationship. Andrea In Issue 113; Connor seems to realize how much Andrea has gone through whilst choking her, after she had been beaten to the point where she had a black eye, blood dripping down her face and a few extra scars and was also pinned down in the bell tower. Connor says he doesn't like to kill people and apologizes profusely, while being chocked, Andrea tries to reach for a knife. Appearances Comic Series Volume 17: Something to Fear Volume 19: March To War Trivia To Be Added ru:Коннор Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Antagonists